superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who
Doctor Who is a long-running science fiction television series airing on BBC and its' affiliates. Details Doctor Who is a series about a Time Lord from the planet Galifrey, known simply as "the Doctor", who has adventures through time and space with his companions, traveling in his space/time craft, called a Tardis, which resembled a police box. Usually the Doctor is armed/equipped with a sound controller called sonic screwdriver. The series premiered in 1963, and ended in 1989, but an attempt to revive it in 1996 resulted in a two-hour TV movie, but the show was not revived until 2005, and it is still on the air to this day. K-9 and Company was an attempt to make a spin-off show, but only a pilot was made, there were however numerous spin-offs that did get ordered into shows, such as a Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures, K-9 and Class. The franchise has also crossed over with Star Trek in a comic book published by IDW. In the world of Lego Toys, Doctor Who also crossed over with Scooby-Doo and the DC Comics Superheroes in the video game Lego Dimensions. Super Friends references *Kolbar's spaceship had the ability to change its' appearance to blend into any world it landed on. In the case of Earth, it took on the appearance of a firetruck. This is similar to how in Doctor Who, a TARDIS can blend into its' environment as well, such as taking on the appearance of a police box when it is on 1960s Earth. *In the Torchwood episode "A Day in the Death," Owen Harper is talking about the comics character known as Tintin,For more information about Tintin, click here. and he said that Tintin never had a girlfriend, so he must have been "shagging the dog." Gwen Cooper then tries to redirect the conversation; by saying: "Meanwhile, back at Torchwood," which was a reference to the Super Friends series, similar to when Ted Knight or Bill Woodson would say: "Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice." *In The Freedom Force episode The Robot, whether intentionally or coincidentally, the character design and voice for J. Quiggly Bent appears to resemble the second incarnation of the BBC science fiction character Doctor Who. This incarnation was played by actor Patrick Troughton between the years 1966 and 1969. Like Bent, The Doctor is also a "time traveller, adventurer, and hero" although unlike Bent, The Doctor, as always, is driven more by altruism than personal gain. In regards to the character's appearance,there is a noticeable resemblance to Patrick Troughton in voice and appearance, except Bent has red hair while Troughton had dark hair. This incarnation of the Doctor (as well as widespread American familiarity with Doctor Who in general) would have been mostly unknown in the U.S. at the time the Freedom Force series aired in the late seventies. However, it is possible that someone on staff working on the series may have been familiar with the British show. *In The Freedom Force episode The Dragon Riders, there is a human culture known as the Valderon. Valderon is also the name of a human penal colony in the Doctor Who universe. *Also, in the Super Friends series, there have been allusions to Doctor Who. For example, the time machine in the episode Elevator to Nowhere looked somewhat like the Tardis, which could also travel trough time. *Skora is an anagram of Skaro, the home planet of the Daleks, a famous alien species of cyborgs from the Doctor Who franchise. *There is an episode of Doctor Who called The Seeds of Doom. There is also an episode of the Super Friends, from Season 9 that is called The Seeds of Doom. *The Doctor Who episode Kill the Moon featured a monster that hatched from the moon just like an egg. This was similar to the Super Friends episode The Man in the Moon. References External Links *Doctor Who at the Tardis Data Core *Doctor Who at Wikipedia *Doctor Who at the Internet Movie Database Category:Super Friends in popular culture